Rage Quit
Rage Quit is a show hosted by Michael Jones. He will play a game that is particularly challenging or frustrating until the point where he is screaming obscenities and even breaking things. (Thrown controllers, a pair of headphones, etc.) Typically these will be Xbox 360 games, though he has also played games for PC, Flash, Steam, and PS3. New episodes of Rage Quit are released every other Thursday on Achievement Hunter. Some notable episodes include: Trials HD, the first Rage Quit; QWOP, one of the most requested games; Ikaruga, was where Geoff tricked him into playing the game without explaining the game mechanic; Rage, where Michael didn't rage at all; Modern Warfare 3, the first co-op Rage Quit, (with Ray) and Space Chimps, where he accidentally beat the game in the process. One of the most popular Rage Quit episodes was when Michael and Gavin played the indie hit, Slender. One of them controlled the mouse and the other controlled the arrow keys. This episode also had a sequel and a behind the scenes portion where a camera was facing Michael and Gavin, filming their reactions as they played the game. The three videos have a combined total of almost eight million views on YouTube as of March 10, 2013. Another popular video is Surgeon Simulator 2013, where Michael and Gavin controlled a surgeon's fingers and arm, respectively, and tried to perform a heart transplant, with hilarious results and commentary. It also spawned a 2-part sequel episode for the Steam version of the game, Part 1 of which is currently the longest video with a run time of over 27 minutes. Videos are released every other Thursday, alternating between this show and Play Pals. Episodes Trivia *Geoff, Jack, Gavin, Ray, and Kerry have all appeared at least once in Rage Quit. *In an episode of RT Life, some of the cast discussed their opinions about Michael's recording time, as well as messed with him a few times. *In Episode 32: Behind the Rage, Michael throws an Xbox 360 out the window into the parking lot, then he repeatedly hits it with a crowbar, However, it wasn't the one he was playing the game on, which was set up behind his TV. *Episode 74: Minecraft Part 2 used footage from Let's Play Minecraft Episodes 4 and 5, some of which is not seen in the Let's Play. *Gavin has guest starred the most times. *Episode 121: Surgeon Simulator 2013 (Steam Edition) is the longest episode to date. *Michael tends to wait until the last moment to record Rage Quits. Before moving to Austin, TX, however, he usually recorded a bunch of Rage Quits in one go. Gavin stated in his episode of Game Time with Burnie that Michael usually tries to wait until most people are out of the office before filming a Rage Quit. *Jon Risinger is the only other person to star in a Rage Quit and the only non-Achievement Hunter to be in a Rage Quit. *The game franchise with the most Rage Quit episodes is Call of Duty with five total episodes, with Trials and Sonic both tied for second. *In Episode 150, Michael could not capture video like normal due to the PS4 having HDCP, forcing him to record using a camera placed on top of a box. *Episode 166 is the only episode where Michael does not actually play a game himself, instead he films Jon Risinger as he tries to play various rage inducing games. *Starting from episode 174, Rage Quit now airs every other Thursday, interchanging with Play Pals. *Rage Quit was on hiatus from October 9, 2014 - January 1, 2015 due to Michael's involvement with the Rooster Teeth movie, Lazer Team. Navigation Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Series